I Am Your Angel of Music
by mockingjay08
Summary: This is a sequel to Angel of Music, and follows the now-very-different life of Christine, Raoul, and Erik. Rated M for extreme situations of rape and sex. Please comment-they are so helpful! :)
1. Gone

"ERIK!" Christine screamed again. Raoul came up behind her and dotted her neck with kisses. Christine whipped around to face him.

"What are you doing?" she asked coldly.

"Why are you screaming for him? Now that we are rid of him, we can finally get married and even start a family", Raoul said. They were alone now; the guards had left.

"With you? After what you just did? Raoul, you must be dreaming", she said, and picked up the mask that Erik had dropped on the ground. She slipped it into the folds of her gown, and looked around. Everything there was... normal. Normal as it had been when they were sitting next to each other, just minutes ago...

"No, I _know _we're getting married. What would the public think? They all know that _I _am the one that captured the Phantom of the Opera, the one that has been terrorizing the Opera Populaire since who knows when. If they realize that you and him were... _closer_ than they thought, they might suspect you of having a part in all of it, which may lead to your arrest as well", he said, and slipped his arm around her waist.

As horrible as it sounded, Christine knew he was right. If she were arrested, what good would it do her and Erik? She wouldn't be able to find a way to help Erik... out... of prison, and to help the both of them get away from Raoul and the law, in Erik's case.

Christine closed her eyes. "Alright, Raoul. I will", she said, her voice shaking.

"Good. Christine I've dealt with you and him long enough. It's time to realize that you belong to me. Think of your life with him if you were to have married", Raoul said.

"It would be just the same as this marriage is going to be. Only to someone I love", Christine said through gritted teeth as Raoul kissed her again.

"Oh, but Christine. If you try _anything_-such as running away or revealing this to anyone-you can get what may happen to you", Raoul threatened. As he said those words, he gripped her right breast harshly. Christine squealed and she breathed short, ragged breaths.

What had happened to the childhood sweetheart she had loved so much? How did he become this? Raoul roughly let go and took her hand and led her through the water in her tattered wedding dress. Christine rubbed the spot he had grabbed and grimaced in pain. It already hurt there.

There was a crowd waiting for them at the entrance: reporters, the curious, and others. Christine avoided their pitying gazes. Christine could make out words like "poor girl", "phantom", "terrorizing", and "vicomte" amongst the whispers. She could only imagine the wonderful things being said about Raoul, who finally managed to capture the Phantom of the Opera.

"Miss Daae, are you alright? What did he do to you?" a reporter asked. Christine shook her head, ignoring the question.

"When are you to married to the Vicomte de Chagny?" another reporter asked.

Christine looked at Raoul, who was clearly enjoying the attention. "Everyone! Christine and I are to be married tomorrow, at the same church as before. Thank you", Raoul said, and finally just pushed through the crowd.

Christine and Raoul finally arrived at Raoul's house. "Your things are in our room", Raoul told her.

"But... we aren't married yet", Christine reasoned, afraid of what he would do to her if they slept in the same bed.

"I'm sure it didn't matter if you were married or not when you were with _him_", Raoul said, hinting the truth about Christine and Erik making love.

How she longed for Erik's touch, to beg his forgiveness about all the torture she put him through. But instead she was stuck with Raoul, who looked like he was about to pounce on her any second.

Christine ran up to their room to change. A dress that Raoul obviously wanted her to wear rested on the nice bed. She changed into the simple light blue dress.

As she began to pull the skirt on, Raoul barged into the room. Christine covered herself with the rest of the dress.

Raoul went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling the dress away from her. Christine didn't let go of the protective fabric.

"Christine, you don't need to worry about it. We're going to be married in less than a day", he said, and yanked the dress away from her, revealing her naked body and ripping the dress. Christine closed her eyes, preparing for the worse.

"Look what you did, Christine. You ripped the dress", Raoul said, gripping her harshly.

Christine shook her head. "No! That was you Raoul", she protested.

"You know what happens when you do something wrong, Christine", he said, pushing against her. She turned her head away at the foul scent of his breath. Alcohol?

He took his own shirt off and pushed Christine onto the bed so her legs stuck out at the edge of the bed. He pulled his pants down, and lowered his hands onto Christine's breasts, and then pushed downward until he was upon her sex. Wasting no more time, he thrust into her, making Christine squeal, though more in surprise than pain.

He thrust into her a total of ten times, and then put his clothes back on and left without another word.

So this was what to become of her? A broken sex doll, to be used whenever Raoul felt like it? If only Erik were here...

Christine watched Raoul's carriage leave, going to where, she didn't know. Christine searched for another dress, but couldn't find one. She pulled a cloak over her current, ripped dress that now had a white stain on the hem.

She used the back door and also borrowed one of Raoul's horses and rode as fast as she could to the jail, hoping to find Erik.

* * *

When Christine arrived there, she was met by a burly policeman. "I need to see... the Phantom of the Opera", she said, realizing that this was the only name the public knew Erik by.

"Why,Miss Daae?" he asked her, an odd smile going over his face.

"If you don't let me, I'll talk to Raoul about it-you could be fired", she reasoned. Raoul would never do that, and he would do something terrible to Christine if he even found out she was here. But that threat was enough, and the policeman let Christine through to see Erik.

Her heart thumped with eagerness. "I would like to go in, if I could", she said to the man.

He laughed. "Why would I let you in there? No, you speak to him out there-I'll be waiting outside that door there", he said, and let her through.

Erik was the only one in any of the cells, and he looked up and saw Christine. "Christine!" he said, and rushed to the edge of his cell.

Christine gripped the bars that kept him in. Not realizing it, her cloak fell, revealing her ripped and stained dress.

"Erik, did they do anything to you?" she asked him.

Erik just stared at her dress. He had his guesses on how the white stain got there, but the rip... it became evident of what Raoul did to her.

"Christine what has he done to you?" he demanded angrily. Christine could see the anger boil inside of him-the most angry she had ever seen him.

She quickly pulled her cloak back on over her dress. "No...Nothing, Erik", she lied, and looked away. She was ashamed to tell Erik about what Raoul did to her.

"No, Christine. I have my ideas about what he did. And if it is what I think it is, he will die in my hands", Erik threatened. His Christine looked so broken even after less than a day with Raoul-how was she supposed to marry him?

The door slammed behind them and Christine jumped. She turned to see who it was and almost fainted. It was Raoul.


	2. Together

**I loved writing this chapter, just saying. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and my little Les Mis thing in it...**

Christine woke up, covered in a cold sweat. Erik stood over her, the most worried look on his face. She tried to smile at him to assure him that she was alright, but she was so scared inside, her heart was thumping, and she could barely move.

"Christine?" he asked her, once his eyes opened. She finally forced herself to move and hugged him. Her dream had been so real, she thought that she would never see Erik again...

"Oh Erik", she breathed into his neck as he hesitantly hugged her back. "Christine... are you alright?" he asked her, pulling back from her grasp. This was the most tender thing she had done since... that night.

Christine took a deep breath, deciding whether to tell him her dream or not. Someone or something, maybe her real angel, didn't want Christine to marry Raoul. She never believed, even now, that Raoul would do anything like what happened in her dream. It just wasn't possible. But Erik... he had shown her loyal love ever since she came to the opera house, practically.

"I dreamed a dream..." Christine began. But there was splashing, and, oh my God, Raoul stood at the gate, dripping wet. "Let me in!" he cried. "Christine! I've been more than worried about you..." he began.

Erik had his hand on the lever, ready to open it. "No! Don't do it, Erik! I can talk to him from here!" Christine said, pushing Erik away from the lever. He looked at Christine, surprised. She was becoming more and more confusing by the second.

Christine ran into the cold water, up to where Raoul stood. From there, she could see around the corner. And, there were no police, of course. But she still didn't want Raoul to come in.

"Christine that water is cold", Erik said, splashing up behind her. He hugged her to keep her warm. "Get you hands off of Christine!" Raoul growled.

Christine whispered something in Erik's ear, and he let go, giving Raoul satisfaction.

"Raoul, I... have something to tell both of you. Please, listen", Christine began, looking at both of them.

"Please believe me when I say this, Raoul. But... I tried. I tried to love you, and even at one point thought that I really did, and agreed to your proposal. I realize now, that... I can't. Yes we were childhood sweethearts, but people change. You've been so kind throughout all of this... please move on. You'll find someone else, I promise you. _It's all I ask of you", _Christine asked him, singing the last line.

Raoul looked at her, and then gave a half smile. "Christine, you don't know what your saying. He's done something to you; I know because you would never say anything like that. Christine, come with me, and then you'll remember everything", Raoul said, grabbing her hand through the gate. Christine moved her hand away.

"No, Raoul. I honestly mean it. I had a dream last night, and... I know who I really love. Please just forget me. I beg of you", Christine said to him.

He blinked in surprise again, and then spoke. "Christine, you'll regret this decision. Even the Phantom of the Opera can't protect you from what I may do", he sneered, and then splashed off, leaving Christine shivering in the water. From his words or from the fact that the water was indeed cold, she didn't know.

She rushed into Erik's arms. Erik stroked her hair, and then carried her back onto land. "Please promise me... that you'll never let Raoul come near me again", Christine whispered to Erik.

"I would never dream of it, especially after he just threatened you like that. But Christine..." he started.

Christine looked up at him expectedly. "I'll be right back", he said, and left her side to go get something.

He came back and opened her hand, placing a ring there. He pressed her fingers to close her hand around the ring. "Christine, will you marry me?" he asked.

A tear ran down Christine's cheek, making him stop. Was she going to say no? What was the matter? Would he regret ever even asking?

"Erik, of course. I love you so much, and have been so blindly stupid to finally realize it just now. I'll never leave your side", she said, and, standing on well-trained tiptoes from being a ballerina for so long, she kissed him.

* * *

Christine laced up her nightgown and climbed into bed. Erik walked over to her, and sat next to her on the bed. He grabbed her hand, and she looked lovingly at him.

"Christine, now that we live together... Do you want to stay at the opera house, or move away from here?" Erik asked her. She smiled, knowing how hard it must have been for him to say that- this had been the only home he had ever known.

"I know you feel at home here, and honestly, so do I. Besides, I think it would be safer here. Raoul's words are still going through my mind", she shivered, and Erik held her close to him.

"You know that I'll do anything to protect you. Don't worry, please Christine. I hate to see you worried", he whispered into her hair.

He began to sing softly, and Christine felt her eyes beginning to close, and tried to fight it-they were engaged now, and she had wanted him... but sleep took over, and soon her breathing became slow and steady.

Erik realized that she was sleeping and gently laid her down, his Angel. He was finally able to love her, to show her his love freely. And he knew that she loved him back.

He took off his shoes and shirt and got into bed beside her, and stared at his precious Angel for a few moments until he himself began to feel drowsy.

He woke up throughout the night like he usually did, surprised to feel Christine beside him. At one time he woke up and she had cuddled up against him, almost like a kitten, and held his arm as she slept.

It was finally over. He had finally earned the love he craved from Christine.


	3. The Letter

Hi Everyone!

So I'm sure you've noticed that the time in between uploading chapters is growing few and farther in between. I just don't feel into it, and have decided to end the sequel here. Call it a short story (very short!) or an author-lost-interest-and-never-finished story.

Besides of the burden of taking online classes (lol, I didn't fail-I just want to get ahead), I feel that I really need to improve my writing, and dragging this story on isn't helping. Besides, Christine and Erik have been through enough, don't you think? They need to settle down and get married and have children together... which may become a short (lemony?) one-shot in the near future :)

Thank you so much for all of your supporting comments-you're awesome! I will continue writing about this classic love story in mini short stories, a few or even one chapter(s) long. Anyone interested in doing a POTO fanfic with me, I would love it, and you can contact me through private message about it.

Thanks so much for understanding and and journeying with me through the longest story I've ever written! (I mean the 1st one, btw)

With a I-hope-I-don't-regret-this feeling,

(: *********##mockingjay08##************ :)


End file.
